CHAINS
by Everyday Is A Horror Story
Summary: Elliot and Sapphire. Twins. They also happen to be Hamoto's from the future, cheetah-turtle hybrids and ninjas. Watch as Sapphire accidentally develops a crush on her uncle, Elliot tries to stop Saph giving away the future that may stop them being born, and trying to get back to their time line. What if a certain twin doesn't wanna leave? (RATED FOR TIME TRAVEL AND AWESOMENESS)
1. Prolouge

**Hey Readers!**

**Note: You don't need to read any of my other stories except maybe Blood Sister Chapter Seven: PANIC!**

**:D This is the same Elliot And Sapphire from there, okay, for those newbies, Sapphire And Elliot Hamoto are the biological children of my OC Atom and Leonardo. There is a mention of Atom in here somewhere but she is not part of this story.**

**In this story, Elli and Saph acidentally time travel back to to when The guys are fifteen and April is fifteen (Cause I can :P) Elliot and Sapphire are fourteen, about to turn fifteen. This shall be interesting for them, Elliot trying to controll his sister and figure out a way to go back to their time. What if Saphie don't wanna leave? **

**Enjoy this hilerously bad written story by me. :D**

**SONGS:**

**I was listenign to 'Billie Jean' By Michael Jackson, 'You Don't Own Me' By Grace And G-Eazy, 'Bulletproof Heart' By My Chemical Romance, 'Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)' By P!nk**

I screamed. I didn't even mean to leave Elliot behind this time. The whip struck against my plastron again. It wrapped around my chest and teased under my left arm. I just hoped Elliot was safe. And that I can think of a good excuse for being beat up. Again.

I drag my hands down to rub at my sore shoulder but they are instantly dragged up again. "ELLIOT!" I screamed. A woman steps into the light, brandishing a steel tipped whip. With a good hit across my shell, it could crack it in two. She has long black hair with a white-blond section under it.

I snarl at her. "What do you want!?" I spit at her. "Tell me where your brother and family are and I might spare you." She teases. I glare at her. "When pigs fly." I smirk. She returns it. "I don't have time for you half-breed." I glare at her. This woman sure pushes my buttons.

"Whatever human, you're just jealous of my awesome powers." I grin. She can be a bitch but so can I. "What, the power to be hated by everyone?" she taunts. I frown. "The power to have friends." I return, trying to seem mocking.

Gawdammit Elliot, will you hurry UP!? I look up at the woman again and she is holding the metal-tipped whip and is ready to crack it down when… Three. Two. One. Elliot time. He crashes through the wall and knocks Miss Whip to the ground. I smile up at him.

"Took ya long enough Ell." I tease. Whip-Woman gets up and smirks. "Looks like the sewer rat followed it's sister here." I glare at her. "We're half cheetah, not rat, get it right!" I say. She scoffs. "I don't think you get it, I don't give a damn!"

Elloit swings his kama, swiping at the woman exppertally. She dodegs. "I've fought your family before, and won. Your not any more special than the last sewer rats!" She screechs, whip cracking.

Nu-Kraang pour in through portals. Elliot is surrounded. He throws a couple of shuriken at my chains which break. My hands fly up to my hidden tanto in the gap between my hair and my neck. I attack some of the Nu-Kraang, twice as large as normal kraang which have all but dissipeared and black with red touchs, untill we are shell-to-shell. "So this is it Elli." I say, hoping his big brain can think of something.

"Not quiet." He says and leaps, dragging me into a Nu-Kraang portal just as the beam of a gun hits it, shutting it off.

We drop into a hall. "Shell." I curse as I land perfectally and look round. Elliot lands next to me, kama drawn. I brandish my tanto, feeling powerless with this small weapon. I don't know how Elliot manages with kama. My weapon of choice is one huge katana on my back. Its curved, like a katana so its not a samarai sword.

Elliot rolls to the cover of a door and so do I, crashing into him who has crashed into another turtle. The turtle turns around and covers his mouth with a finger, finally gasping in schock. I glare at him. "Who are y-" I begin, then notice the blue mask around his head. I bow my head and blush. "Watashi wa totemo zan'nen chichi mā mādesu!" I apoligize, hoping the Japanese scored me some points with him. He looks at me funny. "Chichi?" He asks, questioning me.

I sigh. "Is this trick the twins day or what?" I ask. Elliot elbows me. "Saph,he isn't our-" I glare at him. "Wait, How are you not hugging me right now and yelling at me for getting beat up?" Elliot elbows me agian. "Listen! He isn't the Da- Leo we know! He's... ...Younger..."

My mouth drops over. "You mean, he doesn't know us?! but we're-" Elliot punchs me in the shoulder. I glare at him. "What was that for?!" I ask. We begin to bicker, not noticing three more turtles joining the one staring at us.

"Dude, is this a dream?" Mikey asks no one in particlar. Raph shacks his head. "Shell-head! They obviously are too busy aruging to notice they ARE IN A KRAANG BASE!" He yells as a partroll of eight kraang skitter down the hall and start firing.

Me and Elliot stop fighting and he pulls out his kama. "Stay here Sapphire!" I pout. "Why?! There just lesser kraang! Not even Nu-Kraang! I can take them!" I protest. He takes out four at once. "No powers!" He says. I glare at him. The other turtles followmy brother into battle as I glare at him.

A three fingered hand puts itself on my shoulder. I spin around, gold eyes flashing. "Yes?" I ask. Its a younger version of one of my uncles. Mikey to be correct. "Are you okay?" He asks. I huff. "I will be when Elliot lets me fight! It's not fair! He always does whatever he wants! I'm older than him by five minutes!" I rant. Mikey grins. "I fell the same way dude, my bros are waaay over protective." I smile.

"Yeah. It's not my fault I lost my katana." I say, examining my small tanto. "You lost a katana?" He asks. I nod. "Yeah. I kinda got captured by an crazy chick with a whip who chained me to a wall and took my weapons." Mikey's eyes widen. "Are you like, okay?" I smile. "Yeah. As long as the brusies go before my Mom finds out." He sighs.

"Lucky. You have a Mom." I smile. "Shes really nice and pretty. I also have a little brother, but he's only eight." ****

Mikey smiles. "I'm the youngest, but its really cool! It means you get away with so much!" "But I'm not youngest!" I huff, glaring at the wall. Elliot and the young uncles walk back here, Elliot making sure I am fine. "Back off Elli, I'm cool, just a crack!" I protest, his mothering side taking over.

"You are not fine Sapphire! You are hurt! And you lost the katana Dad gave you! He is so going to kick you shell for it along with Mom!" I frown. "When did you graduate from Mothering school Ell?" I ask sarcastically. Mikey snickers. "Saph, wrong place, wrong time. Anyway," My ever-faithfull fully-fledged Brother/Mother turns to the group of stunned teenage mutant ninja turtles. "We owe you an explanation. My sister is a little confused, as it looks to be, we have somehow fallen back through time and landed here."

I can tell my eyes boggle at this. I have no idea how he figured this out, I mean, since when is Uncle Donnie our Dad? "I am Elliot Hamoto and this is my twin sister Sapphire Hamoto." I glare at him. "So its okay for you to tell them that but I can't tell them anything?! I am gonna-" I fume, shutting up when, My dad, I guess, steps foreward.

"So you are the future Hamotos?" He asks. Elliot nods. "Yeah. Your Leo, right?"

****** What my Bestest Friend and sister was yelling when she read this: **

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! OHMYGOSH! Atom, why?! You had to give Saph and Elli a little bro! God, you guys are so cah-ute! (INSERT QUASER'S NAME HERE) you always make this so great! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Me: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Elliot: Katty?**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Gasps for air* Yes Elliot?**

**Elliot: Saphs gone again.**

**Sapphire: No, Nark, I am not gone, I can't believe you'd tell on your twin! *Storms off***

**Elliot: *Facepalm* Why did you make me get stuck with a sister like her...**

**Me: Its funny! **

**Elliot: Whatever.**

**Me: *Waves pointer finger in the air randomly* DON'T SASS ME! I AM YOUR CREATOR!**

**Elliot: I wasn't.**

**Me: Okay! Untill next time! Read the next chappie which will be in a while! And in the meanwhile... *Glares at Elliot* There will be more Of The Atom soon.**

**Elliot: Isn't that Mom's story?**

**Me: Yep... Anyway, I shall be pumping out ideas for dis story and I am also on Wattpad! Check out 'Imma Be A M00N cat'**


	2. C

***Dodges Pineapples, coconuts, fireballs and cats being thrown at her* IM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! *Gets on knees and begs* I am so sorry my fabulous readers! I just lost all inspiration for this story (Among others) and ignored it for THREE FLIPPING MONTHS! Please forgiuve me! *Gets off ground and dusts off self* Okay, To answer reviews: **

**Cat Girl: I feel like I owe you so many apologies. You've been there from the start and I haven't even reviewed back to you. I am dedicating this chapter to you and all chapters after it. I will keep on going on this for you and I hope that you will forgive me for this three month long break. I didn't mean to! I just forgot and lost my inspiration. I guess I got it back with the 'Tale Of the Yokai' episode with Renet and how she reminded me of my sis. *Hugs* Please forgive me!**

**Distraughtreader: *Pets back* I am so sorry! Im back now! Thank you for the review though.**

**ApriltelloIsMyOTP: Thanks, Gee! **

**Heres your C.H.A.I.N.S coming at you live from the NZ!**

**Enjoy! (Gosh, that is a tradition now)**

Saph was glaring at her brother for the thousandth time since she arrived in this time. She knew she screwed up when she got captured by that Karai bitch, but now she had REALLY screwed up. An 'Oopsie' and a cute smile wouldn't fix it this time. At least she got to see her Uncles (And Dad) before the all became retired, ninja lazy-guts. Saph gigged at the thought of her uncles sitting on the couch, Uncle Raph drinking beer and trying to get her dad to have one, Uncle Mikey sitting in front of the T.V smiling and Uncle Donnie inventing something. Eyes were on her. Turns out her Suck-Up brother was chatting to their dad about something, training probably, and They both stopped to look at her. She shrugged and fingered the single Tanto blade she had left. They went back to talking about some 'Triple whatsit kata thingie' and she tuned out, once again.

"So dudette, you really from like their future? Is there cool hoverboard thingies? And sweet looking super-computer things like in the ;Avengers'?" Sapphire grinned, remembering the time when she stole a prototype, with Elliot when he was actually _fun_, and used it to almost kill Aunt April. Heh, good times. "Well, I guess there IS super-comuterey thingies in Un- Donnie's future lab, he won't let me touch them though. She sent a glare to 15 year old Donatello who had a confused look on his face, "And I did steal a prototype hoverboard with Elli when he was actually Ice."

"Ice?" Uncle D asks. Sapphire shrugs. "It's what people say, what did you guys say back then… Freezing? Cold?"  
"Cool?" Uncle Raph prompts irritably.  
"Thats it! Its Ice now. And stop being such a grump." She smirks, winding people up was her thing. "What did you just call me?!" He whirls around to face Saph, fire in his eyes.

"A. Grump." She says slowly and tauntingly.

"Thats it!" He yells and grabs his sai. I mean, come _on_, I could trash him with them anyday.

"Raph!/Saph!" Elliot and his Dad yell in unison. The bickering Uncle and Neice both glare at the blue masked turtles. "Shut up Leo/Ell!" They snap in unison and glare at each other. "Stop it!" They both yell.

Her Dad rolls his eyes along with Elliot. "Kraang Base, remember Raph?"

Turtle in question turns his glare towards him and Elliot trains his perfected glare on Sapphire. She visibly flattens her ears against her hair and _tries _to look apologetic. He sighs and throws her one of his puny, tiny Kama. Opening her mouth to make a snide comment he stops her by shaking his head. "Look, I'm not happy about _lending _you one of my Kama, but it's just until we get out of here. And we don't need a turtle down." Saph nods and mock salutes him and once he turns around, swings his Kama around casually, as if they're not facing possible death in a Kraang base.

**Short, I know, but the original got deleted. On accident. Sorry. So I wrote this. Five minuties after it got deleted.  
Question of the Chapter:**

**What's Sapphire's Weapon Of Choice?**

**Bye for now and I PROMISE I will update sooner than three months. Less than three days, I promise.**

**Love you All,**

**Katty/Quaser**


	3. H

**Haiii! I didn't lie! Heres your Chapter! Dedicated to my sister Cat Girl!**

**Yayyy!**

**Reviews: **

**Catgirl: Thank you so much sis! *Hugs* Im glad to be back and I had an awesome vacation if you count sitting at home being sick ****J****All goods though sis!**

**AIMO: XD Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hey! Guess what! I now own TMNT! (I wish) Nah, I just own the twins.**

******Enjoy!**

All chatter dies down around Sapphire as the four turtles and the two hybrids roll down a hallway, just as twelve Kraang pass. Saph's hand twitch over the steel-wooden handle of the Kama, the other dusting over her Tanto notched in her belt.

Elliot shoots her a warning glance as all six of them run down the hallway and down a level into the prison compartment. Elliot and Sapphire give questioning looks to their younger father. "Rescuing a human." He says shortly and they both nod.

The two fourteen year old hybrids used to have a human friend before he got his mind wiped by the Nu-Kraang. Saph didn't come out of her room for days after that. Again, fingering the tanto blade Sapphire was nervous. Most of the cells in the Kraang prison were empty, not like the Nu-Kraang cells which full of insane Mutants and failed experiments. "Who is it? A friend?" Sapphire asked Mikey, who happened to be the closest uncle to her. "It's Donnie's girlfriend." he snickered. and Sapphire giggled a little. So it WAS Aunt April they were rescuing.

They come to a cross section of hallways. There's a horde of Kraang at the end, looking like they are on the lookout for us. "Woah, Alien robots!" Uncle D exclaims. She roll her eyes. Elli grips his Kama and Sapphire frowns knowing that he needs them both to attack properly.

"Alien robots huh." Mikey begins. "Where have I heard that before? I'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR HOURS!"

The Kraang turn and start firing at us, Sapphire rolling of the way with Elliot, going ninja. Our uncles charge and she gives Elliot a 'Now can't fight?' look. He smiles and nods as he runs into battle, shouting his battle cry of 'For Justice!' He _really _needs to watch less Justice League: Unlimited. Giggling Saph charges into battle, screaming 'PINEAPPLES!'

Everyone looks at her like 'Wut?' except Elliot who, by now, is used to her antics, being fraternal twins after all. Shrugging, Sapphire takes out a blueish Kraang. As the turtles and hybrids all rush forward, Elliot and Dad do some cool Kata thing off the walls taking out some Kraang. Sapphire pouts. _She _never got taught that!

Finally all the Kraang are gone, Sapphire only got _two _because of this crappy weapon. "Remind me _never _to lose my Katana again." She mutters under her breath, a way off from the males. The turtles, and Elliot, are standing around a Kraang when it ejects and they all yell. Doubling over in giggles,

Sapphire gets all eyes on her, again. Between giggles she tries to say 'You didn't know they did that?!' Instead it comes out as 'You, kna, day, id, at?!' and Elliot just face-palms. Finally stopping laughing she looked at Elliot. "Come on Elli, you should have seen it coming!" Elliot raises an eyebrow/mask ridge and gives his older sister a 'Really?' look.

Saph pouts and rolls her eyes. "_June_ is more fun than you." She deadpans and Elliot just rolls his eyes in response. "O dearest sister, must you always be so cruel?" Sapphire giggles at Elliot's really bad imitation of a British. "Well I rather thee than thou." Elliot folds his arms. "Those mean basically the same thing Saph." Hybrid in question shrugs. "Do they, Elliot?"

Rolling his eyes he throws knife at Sapphire, who catches it. "Ooh yay! Now I have two! Thank you Elli!" She exclaims, hugging her brother who one arms her. "Your welcome sis, now we should probably catch up." He says motioning to the empty passage way. Nodding Saph starts off at a sprint. "Why must I always be the mature one?" Elliot mutters under his breath as he starts off after his grinning sister.

By the time Saph catches up the guys are hacking the cell. Banter plays between the four brothers and Saph gets a glimpse of a Red-Head with bright blue eyes looking out worriedly. Taking a peek in the other cells she finds other unconscious scientists, or empty cells. This was creeping her out. Elliot touches her arm, causing her to jolt back a bit. "Sorry 'Phire."

Saph's big sapphire blue orbs for which she named meets Elliot's worried baby blue ones. "You okay? You are pretty beat up, and I'm pretty sure your plastron's cracked and-" Saph hugs her younger brother. "Quit worrying or you're going to turn out a worry-cat. Like Mom." Her chest hurts at the thought of Mom but she pushes it away. Elliot smiles, and hugs his sister. "Got it Twinny."

Giggling at the old name for each other Sapphire pulls away from her little brother, ten whole minutes younger than her. "You to Twinny."

A scream pulls us away from our own private twin world. "WHAT ARE THEY?!"


	4. A

**Okay, this chapter is terrible, but I have some stuff planned for the next one so I need to get this drabble one out of the way. Sorry. *Hugs* So. Much. Badness. **

**Anyway, I am now on a schedule! Yay! *hugs readers* I made you all cookies! In celebration! Here! (::) So I shall be updating Monday and Friday, starting next week, and I will be continuing this until all (Insert Number Of Chapters Here) Is done! Then I can focus on other works. So thats all for now, and REVIEW RESPONCES!**

**Cat Girl And Pheonix: Thank you darlings! And to explain, this is all set before the events of Atom, which take place two episodes into season two, and you guys come in midway. C.H.A.I.N.S takes place in the first episode second part in season one. Sorry, but they haven't met you guys, or Atom, yet. Love you too sis. : ) Your reviews make me so happy.**

**AIMO: Thanks, means allot to me : )**

**So, not much else, so…**

**Enjoy (This rubbish chapter) **

Elliot and Sapphire spin around to face a red headed girl staring them. Elliot's tail swishes nervously and Saph's ears twitch from the noise. "What are you!?" Sapphire returns, hands on hips, ears next to blown from her screaming. Elliot looks at his sister worriedly, shifting back into 'Mature Twin' mode. "Saph, calm down." Rolling her eyes Sapphire looks at the girl who is supposed to be her Aunt. "I'm a hybrid, if you can't figure out what of though, you're problem." Waves a little at April. "Elliot, a _pleasure _to meet you Miss…?" Wait, what? What the hell is going on here? Is Elliot _hitting _on our Aunt, or just being polite?!

"April."

My eyes are probably bugging out of my head. "And this is my twin sister Sapphire." He says, motioning to me. "She is a bit shy around strangers." WTF Elliot. W. T. F. I am _not _shy! He's the shy one! I open my mouth to protest. "Um, we need to go guys." Leo tells the group and they all nod. They lead the humans' through the base, the man is apprehensive though. I can't remember meeting him though, wait, was he Aunt April's Dad? Meh.

Sapphire is dragged head first out of her thoughts when Kraang skitter around the corner. Passing Elliot his Kama, Sapphire takes out her knives. They are uneven lengths but they will do. Pressing her first finger on each hand to the Hamoto clan emblem she wished for strength and to beat the crap out of the Kraang she ran forward, knives whirling faster than lightning. Taking out three Kraang Elliot does his 'Super powered Kama thingie.' And takes out four. With his crappy enhanced strength which he call 'Super Strength.' Is that cheesy or what?

Everything slows down.

I spin around, much to slow for her liking.

Catching a glimpse of a purple beam cutting through the air. Sapphire Giovanni Hamoto freezes. For the first time in her ten years of training, and six years of fighting Kraang, she freezes. She shouldn't be freezing. It speeds closer, still slow, but faster than Sapphire can move in this state. She glances over to her brother and gulps.

'MOVE' her instincts scream, but her body disobeys her commands. Inches away. That's how far away it is. Inches. Two feet. A foot and a half. She starts moving, diving to the ground. Too late to miss the beam. Too soon to get a head shot. A death shot. If she turns her shell to the blast it could hit her neck. If she keeps moving, slow, painfully slow, it will hit her shoulder, grazing it, but it could miss it completely. But you wouldn't count on it. She's nearing the ground when it hits her. Agony in her shoulder instantly, and all she can think is: What the hell happened to enhanced speed?!

Screaming, she drops her knives and her body collides with the hard steel floor.

He sees a Kraang blaster hit Sapphire on the shoulder and she screams, doubling over in pain. Those things aren't as deadly as Nu-Kraang blasters, but the can kill if lucky. Elliot's eyes widen and he runs over to his big sister. "SAPPHIRE!"

Fingers brush the wound and she flinches. She isn't crying, she doesn't _ever _cry. Sending a shuriken straight into the Kraang inside the droid Elliot scoops his sister up in his arms, who groans in agony. "Elliot." She says, glaring at him. "Elliot, put me the hell down. I can walk." Elliot looks at her, worried beyond belief.  
"No." He replies, and starts running down the hall with the humans.

"Put me the _fuck _down Elliot." He flinches. She doesn't swear unless she's serious. He sighs and looks over his sister, who is biting he lip to contain screams of pain. "Fine."  
He puts her down.

She stands up and nods to him, blood starting to appear on her lip from the pressure of her feline teeth. "Go," Flinch. "Fight." Groan. "Them." Flinch. "Elliot." Smile, then a tear appearing her eye. Elliot nods and turns to the battle, ready for revenge.

**:P That was some of the WORST writing I've ever done. It was terrible. And it was all done on the bus. FAIL**

**XOX Katty/Quaser/Me/The Author**


End file.
